


Are you wounded?

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Pidge gets her period, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Keith notices something and worries. Pidge is embarrassed. Lance is both stunned at Keith's idiocy and incredibly amused.





	Are you wounded?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a funny lil fic to get my foot in the Voltron fandom. A lil short about Pidge and her monthly…and living with a bunch of boys. 
> 
> Inspired by conversations with @animeluvr1992 (on tumblr)

Things had been tough lately. Zarkon had been relentless in his pursuit of Voltron. He chased them from one point to another, other times they ran into Galra when they least expected. And they hadn’t even been at this terribly long yet. It felt like forever, that’s for sure. Funny how time worked when you were chasing an evil emperor across unfamiliar parts of space. So it was no surprise that they were all worn down. They finally had time to relax and assess any injuries. Time where they weren’t fighting, training, or hunting for supplies.

Hunk took refuge in the kitchen. He’d spent a lot of time working on things with Pidge lately so he thought he’d make some food to destress. Cooking was something he did with his mom and grandma. Engineering was fun too but now it was serious work. Besides, with everyone working so hard they could use a break from Coran’s green goo too.

Shiro was a workaholic to the core. He had to learn how to relax a little but he worries about his team. He was working out in the training room but taking it easier than normal. That counted as relaxing, right? He considered joining Hunk in the kitchen, as he’d announced when they were told they had the day off. Food did sound nice as working out gave him an appetite, But he was a little worried about Keith. He suggested the boy go out of his room for once as it wasn’t a good idea to hide. They were supposed to be bonding. Keith had grumbled and said he’d think about it. Or that he’d join Shiro in the training room but honestly Keith didn’t feel like training. The Paladins had done plenty of that lately at Allura and Coran’s insistence.

Meanwhile the three remaining Paladins all decided to hang out in the common area. It was nice to have a chance to relax. Lance was listening to some music from home, one headphone in, one out so that he could hear if anything entertaining was going on. Or he could see if Keith was going to insult him again. They had a bit of a rivalry going on after all. How much of one depended on who you ask. 

He was joined by the youngest of their bunch as Pidge was on her computer once again. It was normal for the girl to be attached to a screen. Part of it was fueled by her desire to find her family, but the other was just Pidge. She loved computers. Though she did have some parts nearby to build something if she wanted to, which she inevitably would. 

Finally, there was Keith. He came in last out of the three, uncertain of how to proceed in this situation. He figured if he was probably still considered socializing if he was in the same room as them. He wasn’t invading their space and they weren’t invading his. Cautiously, he found a spot on the overly large couch and sat down to read a book. Lance and Pidge seemed occupied but didn’t look up when he joined the party so it wasn’t too bad. He sighed in relief, not even realizing he’d been holding his breath. They were still getting to know each other and he was used to more alone time. This was a big transition. 

After an hour or so, Pidge started to squirm a bit. That in and of itself didn’t get either of the boys attention as she was already a bit of a wiggle worm as Lance’s Mama used to call him. He’d been watching her but this was normal so he continued listening to his music. Keith was so wrapped up in his book and it didn’t feel out of the ordinary. No reaction there either.

Grateful for the day off, the green paladin frowned as something felt off. She winced as she felt some pain in her lower abdomen, realizing that was the location of her discomfort. Have I been stabbed there? No. Something thrown into that area? No. Then what was it the auburn haired child wondered. Standing up to stretch, Pidge inadvertently let out a small sound of pain. Her body was protesting the change in position, making the pain worse. It wasn’t that bad, especially compared to what they’d been through in the time they’d been on the Castle. Just a pain that felt all too familiar as the gears in Pidge’s head started turning, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. “Ah.” That was it.

When Pidge got up, Keith took a quick break from his book to make sure the shortest member was alright. When Shiro wasn’t around he took the lead as he was second in command. He’d noticed her strange sounds and then turning around he saw blood on the couch. Blood?! Eyes wide, Keith stood up, ignoring typical politeness. Blood meant wounds. Wounds meant injuries. Injuries were bad.

”Pidge, are you alright?” He questioned, moving over to try and discover the source of the blood.

Shrugging and responding with her typical smartass commentary,”I’ll live.” A joke really. Of course she’d live. It wasn’t anything weird. Though she might go look for a heating pad if she could find one.

”Glad to hear it. Where were you injured?” Hopefully she would be upfront and he wouldn’t have to coral her into going to the infirmary. None of them enjoyed going there or getting examined. Not to mention that the healing pods were a strange sensation for the Earthlings.

”Injured?” Cocking an eyebrow, she looked over at him. What is he talking about? “I’m not injured.”

”You don’t have to be tough you know. No one likes the infirmary but if you’re up front it won’t be as long. Just tell me. Where are you hurt?”

”I really don’t know what you’re talking about Keith. I’m fine.” A little bit of pain is normal. At least I’m not like cousin Gia. Hers are awful.

Frustrated and concerned, Keith pointed to the couch. “I know blood when I see it Pidge. So just tell me. Where? How bad?”

Unable to help himself, Lance took out his other earphone and looked over towards the spot Keith was pointing at out on the couch. Oh. He bit his lip, trying to hold in the laughter. Keith was clueless and it was getting good. Part of him felt bad for Pidge but he had quickly learned not to intervene in her matters. He’d paid the price for that several times already.

”That?” The young girl questioned in surprise as red creeped up her cheeks in embarrassment. “That, uh…I’m…not injured Keith. Really. It’s nothing.”Has he never been around girls before? Do I really have to explain this to a boy several years older than me? What about Biology class in school?

Crossing his arms, uncertain of where this was going, Keith looked back at Pidge, the spot, then Pidge again. “Then what is it?” The answer he got was not the answer he was expecting.

“it’s, ah…well. You see, with human biology, males and females have different reproductive systems…”

That was all it took for Lance to lose it. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. “KEITH! OH MY GOD! Are you REALLY gonna make her say it? Stop playing around!” He was hoping he just didn’t think it through and that Keith got it. Because even Lance knew this stuff. Though his sisters would totally send him on supply runs as a kid. He knew the difference between liners and pads, different flows, winds and no wings, varying kinds of tampons, you name it. Lance’s sisters, cousins, and mother, let him know more than most boys.

Unfortunately for all of them, more Pidge and Keith than Lance, Keith was not joking. “What does reproduction have to do with injuries? I’m not stupid. It’s fine if it’s small and you’d rather take care of it but at least tell Shiro. Or any of us. We’re supposed to be a team and hiding injuries isn’t going to help.”

“He’s serious, isn’t he?” Lance questioned, looking at the fifteen-year-old.

Looking down at the spot on the couch just made her redder. She bled through? She hadn’t done that often. Not since the earlier days of her cycle. Plus she was pretty regular by now. Unfortunately space travel and stress messed up her neat little calendar. She’d have to start all over again. “I’m on my period, okay?!” 

And with that, Pidge quickly grabbed her things and stormed out of the room. Humiliating. 

Howling with laughter, Lance wished he’d had his phone to take a picture of Keith’s face. “O man. You’re clueless. Seriously. How did you not put 2 and 2 together?”

“I…uh…how come you sound so smart, huh? You didn’t say anything that whole time!”

“Uh, duh. Sisters. You think V didn’t make me buy her stuff you’re thinking wrong.” He shook his head. “Clueless.” 

Lance grabbed his things and headed out to go get something to clean up the spot before it stained. 

Keith was left standing there, incredibly confused as to what in the world just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> (I have more Pidge and Voltron headcanons/fics lined up. Just thought this one would be a fun, silly intro. I’ve got more coming soon. I’ll definitely take VLD requests as this is my current obsession! No promises, but if I can I will!)
> 
> Also sorry for all the exposition and crap but I am new to the fandom so didn’t wanna jump right into everything.
> 
> Debating on a part 2 followup with any/either:
> 
> Keith apologizing  
> Shiro explaining female reproductive biology to Keith  
> or Lance bring a bro and making our resident female feel better about nature.


End file.
